


The Librarians: Nightmares That Keep Her Up At Night

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Series: The Librarians: Nightmares Series [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Eve-centric, Gen, Nightmares, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Loom of Fate and coming back to life, Eve has dreams about dying, and not in a good way. Angsty Eve-centric fic, one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: Nightmares That Keep Her Up At Night

**Nightmares That Keep Her Up At Night**  
By Alasse Fefalas

_She heard them call her name. Stone, Ezekiel, Cassandra, Flynn. Over and over, they called her name, telling her to look out, beware, be careful._

_She turned her head. Right, left. She turned around, and then back to the front._

_Black. So very black. Nobody around, just voices in the dark._

_And then a sharp pain in her chest._

_She looked down. Red covered her chest, her fingers, her hands._

_Her legs gave way. And she fell, and fell and fell._

_"No!" Four shouts, four different voices. Stone, Ezekiel, Cassandra, Flynn. All echoing._

_They were calling her name again. So much desperation in their voices. So much pain._

_Her chest was burning. She couldn't breathe. She was dying._

_Another voice in the dark. "She was meant to die saving her Librarian." Dulaque. And gone._

_She was in their arms. They held her tight, so tight. "Don't go."_

_Her throat scorched, her chest on fire. They disappeared into the blackness._

_She was dead._

Eve jolted awake. Her arms and legs lashed out, only to find herself trapped, unable to move freely. Panic shrouded her mind as she threw her constrictors off herself. With haggard breathing, she looked around. Slowly, as she started to recognise her surrounding, her breathing calmed.

My room, she told herself, taking deep breaths to slow her racing heart. I'm in my room.

Her hand slowly uncurled from her blanket that she was previously tangled in and instinctly moved to her bedside table and opened up the drawer. The cool metal had a calming effect on her, assuring her that she still had protection beside her. She slid the drawer close and threw her blanket off her completely.

Eve swung her legs off the bed and shakily walked to her mirror. She pulled up her shirt and touched her chest. There was no scar but she could feel the dull ache from where she had once been stabbed. Shaking her head to clear the fog of panic, she staggered back to her bed. Sitting down on the edge, she dragged herself to her headboard. She leaned against it, drawing her knees to her chest.

It wasn't the first time she had had that nightmare, and she knew it wouldn't be the last. But it was okay, she told herself. Past experiences told her it would only last about a month or so, until the next event that would keep her awake.

The electric clock on her bedside table glared 3:48AM. Her alarm was to ring at 5, when she would resume her duties like nothing bothered her. Eve buried her head in her knees. She knew sleep would not come to her again that night.

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: I had the need to write some angsty Eve fics and this appeared. I had written something along the lines of this before (unpublished) but it was more Evlynn and I wanted just Eve. The two styles of writing was deliberate - I wanted to separate the nightmare from reality. Tell me if it worked for you, or just leave a note and tell me what you thought of the fic! Thanks for reading!


End file.
